


Of Poodles, Crushes and Holiday Plans

by TheMockingJ3



Series: Two Divas and a Dog [4]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Dogs, Eternal Diva, F/F, Fluff, Gressenheller University, Humour, Janice and Carmine were classmates - Freeform, Misbehaving dogs, Possible Eternal Diva spoilers, This is canon now, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: Melina visits Janice at Gressenheller.
Relationships: Janice Quatlane & Carmine Accidenti, Janice Quatlane & OC, Janice Quatlane/Melina Whistler, Melina Whistler & OC
Series: Two Divas and a Dog [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952089
Kudos: 5





	Of Poodles, Crushes and Holiday Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Maybe for Eternal Diva.  
> Set: Before Eternal Diva and Melina's death.  
> Warnings: Dogs, vague discussions of university life, more references to Melina's illness... and discussions of crushes. (Because Janice HAS to have a crush on some guy she met in university, right?) Also, AO3 messed up my Italics, per usual... so apologies for that.

“I don’t think dogs are allowed on campus...”

Schu wagged his tail at Janice. Melina shrugged, though she wrapped the leash securely around her hand. “I can’t see any  _signs,”_ she said blithely. “And besides, Schu really missed you!”

A grin broke out across Janice’s face. “I missed you too.” 

She hugged Melina— gently— but then Schu jumped between them. “ _Down_ , Schu!” Melina giggled as he nearly bowled her over. “Don’t mind him— he gets so jealous...”

“Why don’t we sit down?” Janice suggested hastily. 

She led Melina to a brown bench in front of the campus’s water fountain. Janice tied Schu’s leash to the bench’s leg and he (thankfully) settled on his stomach with his pink tongue lolling in the sun. 

Melina sank onto the bench and titled her head back with a sigh. (She seemed paler than the last time Janice had seen her...) 

“So, how’s uni life?”

Janice blinked. (How long had she been staring at Melina...?) “F-fine,” she stuttered. 

“Just ‘fine’?” Melina hummed. “What’s it like in halls?”

“It’s great!” 

As much as Janice missed her parents, nothing could compare to finally having her own  _space._ She could choose her own meal times, stay in bed as long as she liked and do her chores if and when she pleased (except taking out the bins— they had a rota for that). 

Sometimes, she just preferred being alone where she could read, listen to music, or hear herself think—

Schu barked as a squirrel scurried past them and darted up a tree. How Melina ever got a moment’s peace was beyond Janice.

“Leave it, Schu,” Melina said, though she was barely paying attention to him. Melina smoothed the ends of her hair (She had left it down today...) and wondered, “Are your flatmates nice? I bet you’ve made loads of new friends...”

“A few,” Janice admitted. She wasn’t close with _everyone_ in her halls, but they all got along well enough. 

There was Ronald, who could make quite a racket when he was practicing his guitar, but he and Janice shared a love of country music. Tania would procrastinate by baking cakes, which she would offer to the whole kitchen. Janice was pretty sure Mike and Xerxes were a couple, if the noises from their rooms were any indication... 

“They _are_ nice,” Janice said neutrally. She smiled. “But none of them could ever replace _you_ , so don’t worry.” 

Melina coughed. “I’m not  _worried_ ...” She stared at the fountain for a moment before changing the subject. She looked back at Janice, smirking. “Have you met any nice  _guys_ ?”

“ _No...”_ Janice groaned. “Why is always about _romance_ with you?”

“Because _I’ve_ been stuck at home for the last five weeks,” Melina said, clutching the purple pendant around her neck, “while _you_ get to experience the joys of university.” 

Guilt washed over Janice. She peered at the ground, hunching her shoulders. 

Melina would have ( _should_ have) started attending the Royal Academy of Music and Drama this year, but she had collapsed one day during a rehearsal... 

Schu huffed and rested his head on Melina’s lap. Melina stroked his ears. She and Janice sat in silence for a while. 

Janice gazed around the campus— at the students going blissfully about their days. Some were reading, sunbathing or chatting on the grass with their friends. Others were hurrying off to class. There was even a theatre society practicing under a tree... 

“Maybe there’s… one guy in my class,” Janice began. She shouldn’t indulge Melina’s fantasies like this, but anything was better than seeing her forlorn expression. 

Melina looked up, though she was still frowning. “Really...?”

“Yeah,” Janice lied through her teeth. 

Schu sneezed. Janice narrowed her eyes at him.  _You’re no help._ Why couldn’t he cause a scene when Janice actually needed him to? 

“Is he one of your flatmates?” Melina said, curiosity tempting her out of her misery. 

_Oh, lord, no..._ If Janice claimed to like any of her housemates, Melina would hunt them down for answers. 

“Nope...”

“Is he is in any of your  _classes_ ?” This was the most invested Melina had ever been in Janice’s studies. 

Janice nodded. “Archaeology...”

If she had hoped Melina would be dissuaded by _archaeology_ , Janice was sorely mistaken. 

_“_ _Oh_ _?_ I didn’t think you would go for a ‘fellow archaeologist’!” Melina said in a posh accent. (The kind that Americans used when portraying all British people.) “What’s his name?” 

“Um...” Janice swallowed. 

Melina shuffled across the bench and peered into Janice’s eyes, their noses nearly touching. Janice felt her face flame. 

“You’re  _blushing!”_ Melina pointed out triumphantly. “Come on— you can tell me...” 

Melina was so close— her lips were dry and her skin was pale but her eyes were as endless as the night sky— and she was _so close..._

Janice inhaled, lost in the sea salt scent of Melina, and shut her eyes. Janice sighed, “It’s...”

Right then, Schu let out an excited bark. He startled someone who had been rushing past their bench. 

“ _AGH!”_

Janice knew that voice— the distinct accent...  She opened her eyes— not sure whether to praise or curse Schubert— and turned to the blonde-haired man fishing his books out of the fountain. 

“I’m _sorry!”_ Melina yelped, yanking Schu back by the leash. “He’s friendly— honestly!” 

“Are you alright, Carmine?” Janice called. Melina glanced from her to Carmine. 

“Fine, fine, thanks,” Carmine replied hurriedly. He struggled to stack the soaked books. “You?” 

_My fate is controlled by a hyperactive poodle…_ “Not too bad,” she said. She smiled at his tower of books. “Are those for the Easter Island essay Professor Layton set us?” 

“Essay?” Melina echoed. 

“Yes,” Carmine confirmed, straightening up. “I really should finish writing it...” 

“Good luck,” Janice said. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you!” He flashed her a smile, edged past Schu and took off running towards the library. 

Schu whined and attempted to follow him. “That was  _naughty_ ,” Melina said sternly, tapping him on the nose. “You scared Janice’s _friend_ .” 

Janice rolled her eyes. “Honestly, he’s _ just a __friend_.” 

“You said you’d see him tomorrow!”

“In our  _seminar_ !” 

“Do you ever see him _outside_ of uni?” 

“Sometimes... at the library... and at class meet-ups. We’re _friends_ ,” Janice repeated. “That’s _all_.” 

“Alright— I believe you,” Melina sighed. She lounged back against the bench. “Shame _Carmine_ isn’t _the one..._ Is he from Europe?" 

“Italy,” Janice clarified. Carmine had mentioned the name of his hometown once, but he had said it so quickly, and she would feel bad asking him again. 

“Oooh— _Italy!”_ Melina swooned _._ “I’ve always wanted to go to Rome, or Florence, or Vienna with all the canals...” 

“Do you mean _Venice?”_ Janice chuckled _. “Vienna_ is in _Austria.”_

“Well then, I’ll just have to go to Austria too!"  Melina declared. “As soon as I’m better...” 

Hearing the uncertainty in Melina’s words, Janice took her hand. “I’ll go with you... We’ll visit all the best cafes, palaces, and theatres—“

“There are _loads_ of famous musicians from Austria,” Melina gasped with delight. “Like... like _Schubert!”_

At the sound of his name, Schu put his paws on her knees. Laughing, Melina let go of Janice’s hand and shook Schu’s paw. “We’ll have to take Schu with us—“

“Erm, _no,”_ Janice said dryly. Schu would not intrude on her holiday plans with Melina. He could stay at home with Mr. Whistler. 

Melina stared at Janice, her lip wobbling. She whined like a sad puppy. “But... but it’s his _namesake...!”_

Janice hummed in amusement. “You know what? I think I’d rather _Italy_ now _.”_ She stood up.

“Alright, Italy it is,” Melina agreed. She nudged Schu down and stumbled to her feet. 

Janice gasped, grabbing her arm.

“I’m fine,” Melina dismissed, shaking her head. “Just a bit dizzy...”

Janice took Schu’s leash from her and, still holding Melina’s arm, marched her over to the campus’s cafe. All the while, Melina insisted that she was probably dehydrated. 

Janice hoped it was just that. She really hoped the two of them could go to Italy, or Vienna... Anywhere, as long as they were together. 


End file.
